1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a control device for an adjustable chassis system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For proper operation of an adjustable chassis system, condition parameters of the vehicle are acquired by means of a sensor arrangement. If possible, the sensors are located in the same place as the quantity to be measured. This basic rule has the advantage that any negative influences on the signal quality are minimized.
For this reason, a decentralized arrangement of the sensors is described as particularly advantageous in DE 199 50 177 A1 and DE 44 27 559 A1, the entire disclosure thereof is incorporated herein by reference. However, it has been shown that arranging the sensors, e.g., acceleration sensors, within the vibration damper is more expensive because the packaging of the sensors is very laborious. The sensors must be protected against dirt, heat and moisture. In some cases, expenditure on protection exceeds the cost of a standard sensor.
DE 195 39 566 C1, the entire disclosure thereof is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a control device for a chassis system. The control device is supplied by an individual acceleration sensor with acceleration signals which are assigned to the movement axes of the vehicle by dividing a total acceleration signal into a plurality of signal components. This principle has not been successful in practice because the signal quality is inadequate.
It is an object of the present invention to minimize the set of problems associated with the sensor arrangement and sensor protection known from the prior art.